Map
The Map is an interactive object that can be used to teleport to the main places on Club Penguin Island. It can be accessed by clicking on the map icon near the bottom left corner of your screen. This was the only way to explore all areas of Club Penguin before the release of the Spy Phone/EPF Spy Phone. The Map witnessed a graphical update in 2008 after the Dojo was remodeled, and had another significant update in June 2011, where buttons for entering certain rooms were added. If a player tries to enter a full room, the map is automatically opened. Not all rooms can be accessed via the map. Locations *Ski Village *Beach *Dock *Town Center *Ski Hill *Stadium *Dojo Courtyard *The Plaza *Forest *Cove *Iceberg (hidden) *Mine Shack *Member Igloos *Your Igloo *Snow Forts *Puffle Park Beta Locations *Town Center *Ice Rink *Ski Village *Dock *Dojo (hidden) Hidden Places Some rooms do not have a subtitle when hovering over them, meaning they are hidden. You can access hidden rooms by clicking on the area it is located in. You can also know if you are hovering over a secret room if your cursor turns into a hand. The Iceberg is currently the only room hidden, although it is pretty obvious, and the Mine Shack and the Dojo used to be. When they were, the Dojo Courtyard didn't exist, and there was no connection between the Forest and Mine Shack. Differences 2006 Map The map looked the same as the maps from 2005, just with extra locations. The Town also still had extra buildings. The buildings were still very cluttered together 2008 Map In November 2008, the map changed twice during Dig Out the Dojo. It changed so it was only covered halfway with snow. Then a few days later it changed so that the entire Dojo Courtyard was visible. The Mine Shack was also no longer a hidden room. 2011 Map On June 27, 2011, the map was completely renovated. The Sports Shop was changed to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Recycling Plant was made visible on the map. In addition it now also shows the Tallest Mountain and a new lake (the room where new penguins are welcomed). It is also more interactive, because you can access games and places quicker. During each party, there is also a paper at the top right corner which will take you to the main room of that party, if you click on the paper. 2013 Map *The Puffle Hotel is currently not on the map. *When Card-Jitsu Snow was added, the Ninja Hideout was removed. *On July 11, 2013, the look of the Mine Shack was updated for the update of the mine. *On September 12, 2013, the map was updated with the igloos. 2014 Map *On January 15, 2014, a larger igloo is added beside the Members Igloo area. It is a shortcut which allows users to access their own igloos. *The Puffle Hotel and Puffle Park were added to the map on April 17, 2014 for the Puffle Party 2014, and will stay that way after. Trivia *The map experiences seasonal changes when the Stadium and Ice Rink switch out. *The Map was decorated for the first time during the Holiday Party 2009. The second time happened in Halloween Party 2010. The third time it happened was during the Holiday Party 2010. *Rockhopper and the PSA Headquarters have their own map. *Hours before the map update, on June 27, 2011, the map and the blue toolbar were gone. This wasn't a bug - it was part of the New Map improvement. they were added again as the new map was released. *There is also another map released for the Rockhopper's Quest, which is found in the Migrator. It shows all islands surrounding Club Penguin Island. *After the new map was put up it appears a lake at the bottom of the map where new penguins started there. Its also appeared during the Wilderness Expedition 2011 and the awesome guide to Club Penguin which shows a new place coming soon- but got cancelled. It can be seen at the Town, but you cannot enter. *The map during Rockhopper's Quest explains there is an unexplored island because the top of the map has been ripped off. *Although it did not open until June 2006, the Beach appeared on the map in November 2005, however, it could not be accessed. **Similar instances occurred with Iceberg and Ski Hill. Although they could be seen on the map during Beta Testing, they did not open until March 2006 and November 2005 respectively. *The Plaza was added to the map March 3, 2006. *The map may be updated soon, because of the room updates of The Journey. *The ability to access igloos from the Map was added December 20, 2005. *The Ninja Hideout was removed from the map on May 23, 2013 for the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. **Strangely, despite one area being updated, all the others that received new looks were not updated, this may be because there are more rooms to be updated and the map will not be updated until all rooms are changed. ***Even though the Map was updated in June 2013, the Puffle Hotel isn't on the map *Since the Holiday Party 2013, the map has given detail to the rooms on it. **The rooms on the map have also been updated for parties. Gallery Beta-2010 Beta maop.png|The map during early Beta Testing. Map.JPG|What the map looked like in 2007. Map.PNG|What the map looked like after the Forest and Cove were added in May 2007. Map Stage Added.PNG|What the map looked like after the Stage was added in November 2007. map.jpg|The map during the Halloween Party 2010. 2011 Map 2011.png|The 2011 map. M.jpg|The 2011 map during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 2012 Marvel Map.png|The Map during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 and 2013. new mmap.png|The map during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Map with special map icon (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The map updated for Operation: Blackout. File:Holiday_Party_2012_Map.jpg|The map during the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 File:Prehistoric_Map.png|The map during the Prehistoric Party 2013 (Past CP). Map during the party (Present CP).png|The Map during the Prehistoric Party 2013 (Present CP). Hollywood Party 2013 Map.png|The map during the Hollywood Party. Puffle Party 2013 Map.png|The map during the Puffle Party 2013. 000.png|The map during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. mapmu.png|The map during the Monsters University Takeover. Mapstarwar.PNG|The map during the Star Wars Takeover. Map July 11 2013.png|The Map as of July 11, 2013. (Update: Added School. MapSummerJam.png|The map during the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Map September 12 2013.png|The map as of September 12, 2013 (Update: Ground added to Igloos instead of snow). MedievalParty2013Map.png|The map during the Medieval Party 2013. File:Screen_Shot_2013-10-19_at_2.58.59_PM.png|The map during the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleMap.png|The map during Operation: Puffle. Map_December_5th_2013.png|The map as of December 5, 2013 (Update: Temporarily changing the text for the top bar). Holiday13map.png|The map during the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 Prehistoric_2014_Map_Old.png|The map during the Prehistoric Party 2014 (Past). January2014CPMAP.png|The Map during the Prehistoric Party 2014 (Present). MapFeb2014.png|The Map as of February (2014–Present). Fair_2014_Map.png|The Amazement Park map at The Fair 2014. MuppetsWorldTourMap.png|The map during the Muppets World Tour. MapPuffleParty2014.png|The map during the Puffle Party 2014 (Note: Puffle Park and Puffle Hotel). Club Penguin (app) sneakpeek.cp.png|The map for My Penguin on version 1.2. Other map-sneak-peek-2011.png|A sneak peek of the new map. CPIglooMap2.png|The igloo map with only 2 igloos open. EPF & Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop is still in the map (Note the Everyday Phoning Facility). Curse this newfangled technology .png|A penguin reading a map. PenguinReadingMap.png|Another penguin reading a map. News (2).png|A future icon for your penguin when the map is open. betabetamap.PNG|A sketch-up of the map before Club Penguin was released, as seen in New Horizons. MeggandPolo.png|A sneak peek from The Spoiler Alert of the new map as of May 1, 2014 (Note: Puffle Park and Puffle Hotel added). Icons Map Icon.png|The map icon map hover.png|When hovering above it Prehistoric Party Map Prehistoric 2013 Icon.png Map Prehistoric 2013 Icon Hover.png Star Wars Takeover Starwars 2013 Map Tatooine Close.png|Tatooine Starwars 2013 Map Tatooine Open.png Starwars 2013 Map Death Star Close.png|Death Star Starwars 2013 Map Death Star Open.png Starwars 2013 Map Yavin 4 Close.png|Yavin 4 Starwars 2013 Map Yavin 4 Open.png 2011 Map navigation Normal= |-| Place= |-| Shops= |-| Games= |-| Pets= |-| Pet + Puffle-related games= Category:Items Category:Printed Media Category:Maps SWFs *Current map *Map 07-08 *Map 08-11 *Map (Halloween Party 2010) See also *Interactive Map *List of Rooms Category:Items Category:Printed Media Category:Maps